Competition
by gyphsy
Summary: Tory wins a competition and the first person she tells is Ben. What happens next? fluff


**A/N:**_ So I know I promised another chapter of Our Heroes, but I'm a little bit stuck on that (pretty much given up), and I haven't really had time to write it SO instead here is a little one-shot that I wrote on holiday. There's also a Trixie Belden one so go read it please! It's Trixie/Jim . It is Tory/Ben and I suppose I have to do that horrible disclaimer thingy. BTW the characters are all fifteen or over. Hope you enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not, in any way, own these characters. I was merely disappointed in the ending of Seizure and so decided to play around with them. I also don't own the iPhone. Duh._

**Winnings**

"Ben!" I yelled as I ran down the steps to the dock, Coop at my heels, where Ben was perched precariously on the side of his newly upgraded boat, _Sewee II. _My screech startled him, and he nearly flew over the edge into the bright blue water. Not that I would have minded, since he was wearing a white T-shirt. I'd been crushing on Ben pretty hard since the whole treasure thing six months ago.

"Jesus, Tory. Give a guy some warning, would 'ya?" He gave me a half-hearted glare, but I waved it off, desperate to get my news out.

"Guess what?" Not waiting for him to answer, I barrelled on. "You know how I entered that competition on the bugs and how you had to detail them and where they came from and all that?"  
>He nodded, confused as to why I was bringing up something I'd entered months ago.<p>

"I won!"

That snapped him out of his confusion. Putting his spanner down, he rushed over to me and gathered me up in a bear hug. Coop ran haphazardly around his ankles, but his attention was grabbed by a duck and he ran off, barking. I giggled crazily as Ben swung me round. A side effect of our powers – our strongest sense goes into our non-flared forms so Ben is really strong, I can smell anything (for example Kit's unwashed socks), Hi will never need glasses again and Shelton is amazing at hearing the TV from the attic.

"That's amazing, Tor!"

"But wait, there's more!" I announced in what the boys have nicknamed my emcee voice.

"What?" Ben asked, amusement showing from my sheer happiness.

"I won a thousand dollars!"

"Wow, Tory. Please tell me you aren't going to buy a bunch of camping gear again!" We laughed as we remembered what I'd done the last time I'd had a large amount of money.

"Not all of it went on camping gear," I smiled, prepared to shock Ben, "I also bought some clothes, shoes and some black heels and a dress to wear to the Darker than Dark Ball at school next week."

Ben's mouth dropped open. I slowly pushed it closed, Ben blushing as I did so. Weird.

"About that…." He started, "Would you maybe like to come with me?"

SNAP

"Oh, bum." I knew what was coming, but even though I was ready for it, the overload of power still overwhelmed me, along with the swift pain. I hardly ever had uncontrolled flares, except in dire situations and now, it seemed, romantic ones. Ben reached to catch me as my legs collapsed beneath me, my head spinning.

Ben took in my glowing eyes and asked, "Now? Really?"

I gasped, "Not my fault. Uncontrolled."

Immediately Ben became worried. He started asking so many questions that even my super charged brain couldn't comprehend. Once I had my breath back, I started laughing.

"Ben," I started once my laughter had died down, "Only one of those questions will I answer, and that's the first one. Of course I'll go to the ball with you!"

He tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"God, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." His eyes darkened, staring straight at me.

"God, I think I do." I smiled up at him, tall guy he is.

His head bent down to meet mine, but just before his lips met mine, he hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more." And with that I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to mine.

We spent a good half hour standing on that dock, learning each other's mouths, only stopping when Hi and Shelton ran up to us.

Believe me when I say it took a while to shake them out of their shock.

"Huh?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"When?"

Almost at once, they starting babbling questions at us, but eventually they ran out of steam.

Hi looked at where we stood, hands tightly clasped together, bodies pressed close. He looked for a long time. He must have reached his decision in accepting us or not because a minute later, he nodded and went down onto the beach where Coop was playing happily in the surf. Shelton, of course, analysed things in that way of his. He stared too, but it was more absentmindedly. After a few moments of him looking like he was lost in thought, Ben coughed, effectively waking Shelton from his thoughts.

He grinned at us and said, "I approve of you, young man. Maybe you'll be able to stop us from going along with her crazy ideas."

Ben laughed and muttered something that sounded a little bit like 'get real, mate'. I hope that isn't what he said. Sheldon pulled out his iPhone and started texting someone, probably his fling of the week. He walked down to where Coop was sitting on Hi, victorious in their 'battle'.

Ben turned to me and, with a smile so bright it could make our flared eyes pale in comparison, asked, "Victoria Brennan. Would you do me the extravagant honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I pushed myself up on tiptoes and he leant down to kiss me, sweeping my feet out from under me, still holding the kiss. He carried me down the stairs, and I guess being his girlfriend doesn't get me any privileges, because the second we were in the water deep enough, he threw me into the water.

Thank God for my second flare.

I'm pretty sure you know what happens after that.

Water fight. My wolfdog was on my side.

I won.

A/N: So what'd you think? I love reviews, and I seriously dance every time I get one so, please review! No flames, coz they are just mean, but constructive criticism is good! Okay? Okay.

What colour is the review link? Does anyone actually know? Because to me it's blue.


End file.
